guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Broad Head Arrow
Discussion I will confirm it is an Elite when I get home and look it up and I am completely positive. But if it isn't, I'll buy Stabber a superior absorption rune. :P --Gares Redstorm 22:28, 6 March 2006 (CST) :That's a princely offer, but my PvE warrior already has one. And my PvP warriors get it from the character creation screen. You're probably right about it being an elite anyway. If it is even half as spammable as Cripshot, I know what kind of ranger I will be playing. — Stabber 22:34, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::It is an elite skill according to CGW --Gares Redstorm 12:30, 7 March 2006 (CST) it's an elite prep, your arrows cause daze on impact 09:04, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Can you point me to the evidence? Because this is one of the half dozen skills in the new lineup that I find actually intriguing, and would like some solid info. — Stabber 09:20, 11 March 2006 (CST) :: Someone used it in the beta, guildwarsguru, I can't be any more specific >< 09:22, 11 March 2006 (CST) :: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=1070572#post1070572 09:25, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Who thinks this skill will get reworked? Unless the dazed condition it inflicts is short, a couple of secs, you can theoretically shutdown every foe caster on the field. Think a PvP group with 2 or 3 rangers with Broad Head Arrow. And its a preparation too, which you can get more than one daze shot while the prep is on. You could keep the enemy casters basically useless. It'll be very interesting though. --Gares Redstorm 04:11, 18 March 2006 (CST) ::::It is not a preparation and it can't be spammed either (25 energy cost, 20 recharge). Plus you would probably need to cover it with another condition to prevent stripping. When Factions releases we'll have to check how this stacks with Read the Wind. Does the arrow go back to normal arrow speed because the two balance out? Someone just shot this at me from about 80' with a recurve bow (I think) and I actually rofl'd and had time to sit back down and dodge it.-OaS :LOL try it with a flatbow from a distance. You could have Mind Freeze on you, and still have time to put the kettle on and come back before dodging it. So funny. (OK I'm exaggerating a little, but the arc goes ridiculously high) --Carth 05:21, 15 September 2006 (CDT) =21 marksmanship??= on what planet? how can u get more than 16? Twins? There are two Huans. One with this skill and the other a Necromancer with Order of Apostacy. Sausaletus Rex 09:33, 29 April 2006 (CDT) *Yeah, and I can't seem to find the ranger Huan in the Undercity, only the Necro boss. Is he there? Magua 12:22, 5 May 2006 (BST) ::The ranger huan isn't in Undercity. --Rainith 19:00, 6 May 2006 (CDT) New Location I just capped it in Dragon's Throat, I can provide proof if you need it Point Blank Range I don't (yet) have this skill, but couldn't the innacuracy be avoided simply by closing to point blank range? Run right up to a caster and use this. If so, we should add it to Usage Notes. Arshay Duskbrow 13:26, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :yes it can, but the same could be said every projectile skill in the game. getting closer makes it harder to miss. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:58, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Certainly, but not every projectile skill is a potentially potent elite with a corresponding drawback that can be virtually eliminated by proximity to the target. :) Arshay Duskbrow 18:53, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :actually, that's the definition of projectile; it travles through the air and can be dodged. that's why Lightning Orb is cheap and fast recycle, but Lightning Hammer is expensive and long recycle. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:07, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::Um since when was Lightning hammer long recycle? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lann ( ) }. :::http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Template:Lightning_Hammer&oldid=365708 --68.106.221.67 05:41, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Getting better This one just keeps getting better. At 15 energy and with the reduced cycle of 15 seconds from the previous balancing this is great fun. Kessel 09:46, 14 September 2006 (CDT) It can never be good — Skuld 09:49, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Come on skuld... this skill sucks? I totally disagree. I will use it even MORE often now... Frvwfr2 15:07, 14 September 2006 (CDT) My RT healer say that this skill is annoying in Fort Aspenwood or AB. -- Cwingnam2000 15:28, 14 September 2006 (CDT) If a ranger smacks you with this shot on a prep or covers it with Pin Down as a caster you now have a royal pain in the arse. Kessel 09:31, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Yeh but rit healers suck too, no CoP :p — Skuld 09:45, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :hmm, rit healer operate different from a Monk. CoP is great, but FoS or Spirit Transfer or MBAS isn't bad. Hex is the only thing that a rit isn't good at dealing with. But you won't see a -10 degen in PvE and thus, Resilient Weapon is ok. 130.88.194.49 07:10, 19 September 2006 (CDT) It's good stuff. Apply Poison for the win. Daze a caster, sick Stefan on him, and proceed to interrupt the other healer/caster. Silk Weaker 07:02, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Rotscale = Broad Head Arrow's bitch. --Shattered Self 07:08, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :I've never seen rotscale before =P. I imagine a daze bow would reduce the downtime though. Actually, interrupts own in general, so, bleh. ::I wish Wailing Weapon works like Broad Head arrow! Imagining Wailing Weapon with Barrage! a group of caster = dead. Wailing Weapon as it is now is kinda useless. 130.88.194.49 07:20, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::: How is WW useless? IT does work with Barrage, for 10 seconds. That means 50 interrupts with a recurve/short bow O_o I second this is a death knell for Rotscale. Total shutdown, and how fun it is. :) Arshay Duskbrow 20:02, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Acquisition problem? I picked this skill in dragons throat no problem. But the page states Daeman (Boreas Seabed) as a potential, person to acquire the skill from. From my understanding you cannot cap any skill from any henchman. So how is it possible to get it from Daeman? He is a ranger and does have this skill but does he give it to you in anyway? Daeman is an enemy boss in the mission Boreas Seabed. You fight him during the Convocation. Arshay Duskbrow 05:21, 14 December 2006 (CST) :And later he becomes a henchman option as he joins up with you.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:40, 14 December 2006 (CST) Faster than expected? Last night I was playing in RA with BHA (surprising how many casters will stand still and allow you to use it on them from a long distance) and I noticed that every now and then my usually slow BHA shot (which I have used for some time now and am familiar with it's arc and speed) to the target was as fast as a regular arrow shot with little to no arc (I was using a Rotwings Recurve as usual since I was also covering it with Apply Poison). I had no idea if it was being influenced by other skills from the enemy or allies that I could see (as it was RA and things go fast in there) but I was curious if anyone else noticed this recently? I found it to happen most often at about shortbow range. Thanks. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:16, 15 December 2006 (CST) :This has pretty much always pwned in RA. Monks especially are like "Daze...no cast? Why!" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:52, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Well, since it has been proven that RtW and Favorable Winds will not reduce the arc size, perhaps you were just shooting at a target on much lower ground? That would give the visual impression of flying at the same speed with little to no arc. Other than that I dunno, perhaps it's some sort of bug, since nothing should affect the arc/speed other than distance (and I'm assuming you weren't at point blank range). I know that if someone hits you with a 1/2 second Skill, whatever animation you are doing also gets sped up for a brief moment, but I doubt that is related to what you experienced. (T/ ) 19:17, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Charm Animal? "Take Charm Animal to increase the chance to interrupt the target once dazed." Is there something I should know about Charm Animal? --Player01 15:00, 6 January 2007 (CST) :I think the intent is to bring a pet to increase the odds of interrupting the target more easily, once dazed. — 15:04, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Er, I mean.. as, you will have an additional attacker targeting the victim. You see? — 15:08, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::So..."bring a pet to get in more attacks"? Makes sense, but that's not technically what the article says. It just says "bring Charm Animal". I think a little edit is in order... --Player01 02:56, 7 January 2007 (CST) prep sinc? How exactly does this stack with preperations like apply poison? I've seen it in action and I think its daze first, then poison, but I'm not sure. If it is, this skill would be like, big, even tho it already shut down my ZB monk without much trouble. You could for example do somethin like: Favorable Winds, Apply poison, Broad Head Arrow, to completely cover up your daze. Ofcourse it wouldnt work in HA, where there's usually 2 monks, but once you're dazed you have a problem, if you're the only one with a condition remover, certainly with a pet. namnatulco 11:33, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Dazed comes first, then the poisen. Then, unless the other monk is RC prot, is going to be very difficult to remove dazed. Everytime it uses a condition remover, it just removes the poisen. The very next arrow that hits puts the poisen right back on. VegaObscura 08:15, 23 January 2007 (CST) personally i think its one of/the greatest ranger elites in the game (Sneaky Take a Bow 04:56, 31 March 2007 (CDT)) :I agree that it's one of the best ranger elites - but then, there's not that much competition, is there? Related Skills How is Stunning Strike related to this? I know they are both ranged attack that causes daze and are elite, but one is spear attack powered by adrenaline, deals nice amount of extra damage and reqires a condition for dazed efect to take place, while other is bow attack powered by energy, flies very slow, does not deal extra damage and dazed efect if unconditional.--Glass 15:07, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :The first part of your first sentence is why I would guess. Lord of all tyria 15:08, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Not enough to place Stunning Strike under related skill, IMO at least.--Glass 15:28, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well, remove it if you want, but I agree with Loat...not many other Skills that can cause Daze at a distance. There's Awe but that is hardly related. (T/ ) 19:17, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::I'm re adding it, they're both used for the exact same purpose. --Xasxas256 19:34, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Acquisition I think "Vizunah Square (Mission)" should be removed from acquisition. That's the location of The Afflicted Huan (Necromancer), this skill can't be capped from that boss (nor can it be capped from another boss in that location).24.47.203.100 06:30, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually the Huan in this is the ranger. The necro is in the undercity, and the necro in vizunah square is Thu. 76.214.199.101 07:30, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Hero AI update? Can anyone tell me the problem was with this and heroes before the recent update? I've not paid that much attention to my ranger heroes and I don't even know if I've equipped them with BHA. Winterbay 09:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :All that occurs to me is that they used to use it as an interrupt, so the spell would usually get through before Daze. Maybe now they'll use it pre-emptively. I dunno. 09:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Heros would use this on targets with no spells, like wars. Im guessing that now they dont.--Ryudo 09:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Does this apply to henchmen also (like Zho, Daeman) or just heroes? J Striker 10:14, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I think it applies to all NPC's and monsters as well. 82.139.7.240 13:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::The thing is that heroes don't use it at all now. like if it wasn't on their skill bar. Yeah, they really messed up the AI's use on this. Even against some elementalist, heroes don't even bother using it. Great job by Anet once again. :Heroes do use BHA! Not as often as they could, but they do use it. Its often useful to lock the hero on to the target and request BHA just before attacking to get them to use it as a first-strike. I often lock a ranger with BHA on to a powerful caster boss while the rest of my team attack the healers etc in the boss's mob. That can really take a lot of pressure off the team. Worked pretty well with Rotscale in HM....Thalestis 00:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Heroes choose to use certain skills (especially interrupts or dazed-inflicting) based on the weapon type of the target, rather than the skill bar. In this case, they don't use BHA on targets that are not wielding caster weapons. Or so I gather... I find Acolyte Jin is really good with this skill. I take her everywhere now, she seems to pick out enemy monks, even if I am not targetting them.